A Surprise for Relena
by Lucrezia Merquise
Summary: Relena gets a surprise visit from a certain someone.


A Surprise for Relena  
  
Relena Peacecraft sat under the big beach umbrella daydreaming of the young Gundam pilot. She had found herself thinking more and more about Heero; his voice, his eyes, his face, the way he would say her name. She simply couldn't get him out of her mind.  
  
But Relena also couldn't forget his many attempts at self-destruction. She just couldn't figure out why Heero was so willing to give up his own life. Relena was intent on discovering what he really felt inside; even if that meant having to slowly chisel away at his icey shell.  
  
"Oh, Heero... Why must you always be so secretive?" she said to herself, staring out at the endless ocean in front of her. "Why can't you just let someone in for once?"  
  
Relena twirled her fingers in the sand, thinking about that last battle in space. She had been so close to Heero, but so far away. The month-long vacation since that day had been filled with thoughts of Heero. Relena hadn't had a chance to see him since that eventful day, but she fully intended to.  
  
Returning to the beach around her, Relena looked up and down the shoreline to realize that the noon rush had died down. She was practically alone. She didn't recognize the few people who were around her, for she had dismissed her usual company for a week of solitude. Relena felt more open when she was alone, as if she didn't have to guard her thoughts as well as her actions.  
  
Disreguarding the few people still on the beach, Relena laid back on the lounge chair, enjoying the shade of the umbrella and the cool breeze. She began to think of how it would feel to be held in Heero's arms; to feel his lips on hers; to feel his touch...  
  
"Oh, Heero..." Relena whispered, squeezing her eyes tight at the thought of never experiencing these things.  
  
She opened her eyes suddenly, feeling that she was being watched. Relena slowly looked around her, finally recognizing a familiar image... Heero Yuy. Her breath stopped in her throat.   
  
Realizing that she had seen him, he slowly walked toward the startled girl, giving her enough time to regain her composure. Heero hadn't thought that he would have this much effect on the girl he had threatened to kill so many times. Often he wondered why he never did pull the trigger, or why he never would.   
  
Relena watched the lean figure walk slowly toward her, pondering at how something was different in the walk of the usually cold and calculated boy. He seemed to be more at ease than she remembered. The girl came back to herself and slowly sat up, forcing her racing heart to calm down. Heero came to a stop about 2 feet away from her big beach umbrella.  
  
"Hello, Relena," he said in his ever-chilling voice.  
  
"Hello, Heero." she responded, looking into his Prussian blue eyes. "What are you doing on this remote little island? I thought Gundam piltos never took a vacation."  
  
"Even I need a rest every once in a while," Heero said with a small smile. Relena gazed at the face she had longed to touch for so long, memorizing the small quirk of his lips as he smiled. She couldn't believe that he had awarded her one of his precious few smiles. "Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked Relena, causing her to almost fall out of her seat.   
  
"I'd love to..." she replied, taking the hand that he offered her. The young girl was still in a state of shock at the kindness the usually brooding Heero was showing her. He had even kept his light hold on her hand, guiding her down the beach. The love-struck Relena couldn't believe her luck.  
  
The pair walked in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company as well as the scenery. It was late afternoon, and the water was sparkling blue as if in a dream, the sun hovering lazily over the horizon.   
  
"Relena..." Heero said eventually.  
  
"Yes, Heero?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something," he said hesitantly. "You see, I didn't just coincidently show up on this island."  
  
"You came all this way just to see me?" Relena asked with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"I would go anywhere to see you," he said, pulling her to a stop in front of him. "That's actually what I need to talk to you about. I've been thinking a lot this past month about... things. I know this may seem blunt, but I have realized that it's pointless to keep on denying what I feel for you. I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you, Relena," Heero said, squeezing her hand.  
  
Relena was dazzled. She couldn't believe that Heero Yuy, who usually had a hard time admitting if he was hungry, had just confessed his love for her. She had thought that becoming close to him would take a lot of time, but apparently Heero had his own idea on how things should progress.  
  
"Oh, Heero," Relena said, throwing caution to the wind and sliding her arms around Heero's neck. "I love you, too," she whispered into his ear, almost speechless as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Heero pulled back slightly so he could look into her blue eyes. He tightened his hold on her back, pulling her to him and kissing away the tear slowly making its way down her smooth cheek. Then he lightly touched his lips to hers, feeling the softness of the mouth he had so longed to touch. Relena pushed up on her toes, kissing Heero with all of the passion that she had pent up that year.   
  
The pair stood close, reveling in each other's touch. They finally broke apart when they realized that they had attracted an audience of seven- and eight-year-olds, watching with aptitude. Heero and Relena backed away from each other abruptly, blushing profusely.  
  
Relena looked at Heero in awe. She never thought that he knew how to blush, much less be so adorable with the tell-tale scarlet brushing his cheeks. The gundam pilot gave his infamous death glare, resulting in many high-pitched squeaks and the scattering of the assembles children. Heero looked into Relena's eyes, brushing a stray locke of honey-blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to your umbrella. The sun will be setting soon," he said, sliding an arm around her slim waist.  
  
Relena nodded, now realizing how late it had gotten. As they walked down the beach, she wondered at how right it felt to be in his arms, to feel his lips on hers. He made her feel truly happy. The young girl felt as if she would burst out of pure joy at any moment. She turned her head to look into the Prussian blue of her love's eyes. There was something there now; something that had been missing before. He was happy; just as happy as she was. The happiness in his eyes made them shine. But there was something else there too, that just added to the shine. Pure love  
  
As if to acknowledge her thoughts, he smiled, a real smile, and leaned over to lightly kiss her sweet lips. Oh, how he could drown in those lips, those eyes, that face. Heero felt like he was in heaven, being escorted by an angel. Yet there was still a nagging sense at the back, whispering pessimistic thoughts of the future. It said that he now had a weakness, making him vulnerable. *You should drop her like a bad habit, if you're smart...* No, even though he now had a slight vulnerability, just being with her made it all worth it.  
  
Heero smiled again, sighing and tightening his grip on her waist. Now he would always be there for her, and she for him. And they both knew it.  
  
The couple almost went right past the big yellow beach umbrella and lounge chair, marvelling in each other as they were. Nor had they realized how dark it was. The sun had gone down completely while they were walking, leaving Heero and Relena in total darkness, except for the lights of the far away hotels.  
  
"We'll never be able to find our cars now..." he grumbled, obviously perturbed by the speedy sunset.  
  
"Well, why don't we stay here," Relena suggested a little shyly. "I have some blankets with me, and some matches. We can make a fire and just sleep out under the stars. It's a really beautiful night, ya know, and the beach is..." She stopped as Heero lightly pecked her lips to silence her.  
  
"Alright. you convinced me," he said with a chuckle. "I'll go get some firewood. Be right back."  
  
He walked off toward the sand dunes in the moonlight, hoping to find some driftwood there. Meanwhile, Relena unpacked the big blankets and the picnic lunch that she had never gotten to. *Just enough for two...* she mused, smiling ironicly at her forethought.  
  
Heero returned a few minutes later with an armload of firewood, putting them in a neat pile a few feet away from the still-standing umbrella.  
  
"You know, I'm actually starting to like this idea," he said with a grin after bringing the fire to a good blaze.  
  
"Oh really?" Relena responded as she spread the blankets on the ground between the umbrella and the fire. She stood up to walk back to where the food was laid out, but an arm around her waist stopped her.  
  
"Yes, really..." Heero mumbled playfully as he pulled her close for a kiss. Relena sighed against his lips, putting up little resistance. She leaned into his warm body for a few seconds, then pulled back and grabbed Heero's hand, tugging him to the food.  
  
"Ok, that's enough for now, let's eat," she said cheerfully. The couple sat down to a dinner of peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches, strawberries, and an assortment of goodies snatched from the hotel snack bar.  
  
Heero hadn't realized how hungry he was until his stomach grumbled a warning. Suddenly the food laid out in front of him looked very appealing, and he dug in.  
  
"Ah... that was good," Heero said, looking at the now cleared paper plates. Relena murmurred her assentment, leaning on his shoulder. She was half asleep already, exhausted from the day's events.  
  
Heero shifted his weight, sliding his arms around Relena; one around her back, and the other under her knees. He swiftly picked up her lithe frame, her arm slipping around his shoulders as she buried her head in his neck. She lightly nibbled at the soft skin of his neck, feeling him rumble deep in his throat. He gently laid her on the soft blanket, lying down next to her and pulling the second blanket over them.  
  
"Relena..." he sighed as he kissed her lightly, running his hands through her silky hair.  
  
"I love you, Heero," Relena whispered as she was enveloped in his strong embrace.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Relena," Heero said, cradling her to his chest and continuing to stroke her long hair. "Forever."  
  
And with that, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms, no longer fantasizing. The dream had become a reality for them both.  
  
  
  



End file.
